


The Sweet Smell of Lavender and Citrus

by BumbleBeeBri



Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Don't post to other sites please, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Some Plot, Voyeurism, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri
Summary: The kisses became a normal thing, and eventually so had the fingers that would slip beneath shirts and wiggle behind the waistband of boxers. The soft sighs of pleasure as the heavy scent of citrus and lavender mixed together. The cries of "Suga-chan!" and the whines of "Tooru" as Iwaizumi and Daichi simply sat back and watched had all become blessedly normal.Or Suga and Oikawa's heats sync up, so Daichi and Iwaizumi help them both through it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080923
Comments: 15
Kudos: 353





	The Sweet Smell of Lavender and Citrus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers! Just a disclaimer, I haven’t written fanfiction in two years. This fic contains a lot of firsts for me. First fanfiction piece in two years, first Haikyuu fanfiction, first foursome piece, and first ABO work. I’m sorry if everyone seems out of character, I’m still relatively new to the fandom. I hope the use of honorifics is correct as well. Also, I know wolves don’t technically purr, but I couldn’t help myself and added it in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

They'd been talking about it and preparing for months. _It_ being when Suga and Oikawa's heats would finally sync up. Spending a heat with Oikawa had been a thought in the back of Suga's mind since the first time the two had done anything remotely sexual after being given the okay from Daichi and Iwaizumi. The two alphas had always been aware of how close the omegas were. Their shared secondary gender had a bit to do with the closeness since omegas were generally a lot more open to each other. However, the two had been rather friendly even before either had presented. 

They knew how to play rivals on the court, but once the game was over, it was as if they'd never looked at the other as an opponent. It honestly baffled Iwaizumi the first time he witnessed Oikawa strut up to Suga and sling an arm over the shorter boy's shoulder. A simple 'good game, Suga-chan!' falling into the air. Iwaizumi couldn't remember the last time he'd ever heard Oikawa use the honorific on anyone but himself and Kageyama. 

Suga hadn't seemed particularly bothered by Oikawa's presence. Rather, he had leaned into the taller boy while giving a quiet hum of acknowledgement and smiling his signature soft smile. Daichi had quirked an eyebrow at the action, but hadn't said a word. Instead, his eyes found Iwaizumi’s for only a short moment before the latter was ducking underneath the volleyball net to retrieve the captain of Aoba Johsai.

"Come on, Oikawa. The coach is leaving soon, it'd be a shame if you got left behind," Iwaizumi had stated, a hint of sarcasm lacing his words. 

Oikawa had gasped, but allowed Iwaizumi to pull him away from Suga. "Mean, Iwa-chan!" With a last look over his shoulder, his eyes caught Suga's, "bye, Suga."

The ash-haired boy offered a parting wave before turning to face Daichi. 

"What was that?" Daichi had asked, trying to subtly pull Suga closer to him. Even though Oikawa was an omega, Daichi still wasn't particularly fond of the fact that Suga no longer smelled like him. Instead, he smelled like Oikawa's scent of citrus. "I didn't know you two were close."

Suga had shrugged his shoulders, smiling warmly at Daichi's failed attempt of subtlety. He'd lifted his wrist and allowed his alpha to quickly, yet thoroughly scent him. "I didn't either."

Things had only escalated since that day. On weekends when neither omega was spending time with their alphas, Suga and Oikawa would meet up for coffee or lunch. It hadn't really bothered Daichi or Iwaizumi. Daichi was generally happy if Suga was, and Iwaizumi didn't see any harm in Oikawa spending time with Suga. As the months went on, the omega hangouts eventually developed into double dates. 

It'd been awkward for both Daichi and Iwaizumi the first time they'd sat across from each other at a restaurant table. They didn't know each other outside of a school setting, and even then, the two rarely shared words. They were cordial; however, as they listened to Oikawa and Suga playfully bicker over which meats they should order first. As the night of the first ever double date came to an end, Daichi just knew that it wasn't going to be the last. He'd been right because the dates kept happening, and the omegas kept getting closer and closer until Daichi and Iwaizumi were forced to finally acknowledge that their omegas' actions were toeing the line of platonic and intimate. 

If Iwaizumi was being honest, Suga and Oikawa's proximity didn't really bother him. He'd long since gotten used to the way Oikawa would text Suga throughout the day, or the way he'd mutter the man's name in his slumber. It didn't bother him because it wasn't like Oikawa had stopped giving him attention. They still texted and held conversations of their own, and Oikawa still gave him kisses and cuddles after a long day, and after an even longer volleyball practice. Oikawa still nagged him and called him, 'my Iwa-chan, my alpha.'

Daichi hadn't really been the same. He'd always prided himself in being a level headed captain, but sometimes his level headedness just didn't always transfer over to him as a partner. Daichi had insecurities, and one of those insecurities was Suga leaving him. It was something he'd never really spoken about because he knew Suga would call him silly for thinking such a thing. But still, he worried. He worried to the point he felt queasy when Suga admitted to him one night that he was beginning to develop small feelings for Oikawa. Daichi could remember the way Suga had gagged at the intense smell of Daichi's souring scent filling the space between them. It'd been so strong.

It'd taken a lot of reassurance from Suga to calm Daichi's insecurities. He hadn't bonded with Daichi for nothing. He didn't bear his bond mark for all to see for no reason. He did so because he loved Daichi. He was never going to stop loving Daichi. He had just come to develop a soft spot for Oikawa. The omega made him happy and the time they spent together was cherished by him. He wasn't going to leave Daichi for him though; there was no way.

Daichi still couldn't really believe they'd made it as far as Oikawa and Suga sharing a heat. He could still remember the first time he witnessed the two share a kiss. It'd occurred during yet another one of their double date nights. A karaoke bar had been the setting, and it was after the two omegas had finished serenading one another with sappy love songs that their lips met. The topic of kissing other people had long since come up within both couples that watching the two omegas share a kiss for the first time hadn't been alarming for either alpha.

Iwaizumi and Daichi had actually found the kiss between Oikawa and Suga to be kind of endearing. They'd been hinting about their interest in one another for ages. It was nice that it had finally come to fruition. Daichi had been secretly pleased with himself that he hadn't freaked out as he watched the way Suga's tongue had licked into Oikawa's mouth. It was different. The way his lover kissed Oikawa was different from the way he kissed Daichi, and that one simple fact was the thing that really eased Daichi's nerves. He'd cuddled close to Suga in bed that night and wholeheartedly believed him when he murmured, "it was nice, but it was nothing compared to the way it feels when I kiss you, I promise."

The kisses became a normal thing, and eventually so had the fingers that would slip beneath shirts and wiggle behind the waistband of boxers. The soft sighs of pleasure as the heavy scent of citrus and lavender mixed together. The cries of "Suga-chan!" and the whines of "Tooru" as Iwaizumi and Daichi simply sat back and watched had all become blessedly normal. 

This next experience wasn't normal, but Daichi couldn't say he wasn't excited. If someone had told him he'd be helping Suga through his heat in the foreseeable future, he would've believed them. If that same someone had told him he'd be doing it while Iwaizumi did the same thing with Oikawa less than a foot a way, he would've straight up laughed. However, here he was now, preparing snacks and bottled drinks for himself, Iwaizumi, Suga, and Oikawa. He could hear Suga puttering about in their bedroom, more than likely working on building the perfect nest. 

"Daichi, where's your jersey?" 

The man's actions faltered at the sudden question and he winced once he remembered where it was. "It's in the dryer... I washed it last week." 

"What!?" Suga cried as he immediately left the room and made a beeline for the laundry closet. "Why would you wash it? It won't really smell like you now. I was going to put it near the top by my head."

"You still can, love." Daichi held his left hand out for the jersey as Suga approached him on slightly unsteady legs. His heat was due to start by the afternoon. It was always different with Suga. Sometimes he'd wake up to find his heat had started in his sleep, other times his heat would begin in the afternoon when he was doing something mundane, like folding laundry. Daichi could see it in the way Suga slowly blinked his eyes that he was really feeling the telltale heat symptoms. He could smell it too. Suga's usually light lavender scent was nothing but heavy and thick. 

"I'll wear it until Iwaizumi and Oikawa get here. It'll smell plenty like me by then." Daichi slipped his shirt off and put on the jersey. Suga smiled and pressed a kiss to Daichi's cheek in thanks. 

"Thank you, I love you". 

"I love you, too."

"You're still up for this, right?" Suga asked, brows furrowed with concern. "I know you've been fretting over it ever since Oikawa and I figured out our heats were going to sync. You even knew I was going to ask about sharing it with him before I even came to you about it."

Daichi's eyes traveled from the counter to Suga. "I don't think you realize how much I know you. You're not as subtle as you think," he teased. "I am still up for it though. I'm excited, and a little nervous, but not enough to make me change my mind."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Daichi shooed Suga towards their bedroom. "Finish making your nest, they should be here soon. I know how you get unsettled when your nest isn't up to your standards."

Suga gave one last parting kiss before returning to their bedroom. Daichi went back to organizing snacks along the counter and in the fridge. He'd made sure to stock up on bottled water and drinks filled with electrolytes. He got Suga's favorite chocolate (two bars this time because last time one hadn't been enough. He ended up having to beg Iwaizumi to please run out and get him another). Just as he was finishing wiping down the counter, there was a hasty knock on the front door. Daichi didn't need to look through the peephole to know that it was Iwaizumi and Oikawa. He could smell the both of them pretty easily. Iwaizumi smelled of oak, but it was faint compared to the overpowering scent of citrus. 

"Iwa-chan, it hurts." 

Daichi swung open the door to reveal a glossy eyed Oikawa standing right in front of him. It was obvious the man's heat had begun. His glossy eyes, flushed skin, and messy hair were dead giveaways. Trembling fingers that were clutching a bag to his chest were also a key indicator as well.

"I know, pup. We're here now though, so I can take care of you," Iwaizumi rumbled. 

It took Daichi a moment to realize he was dumbly standing in the doorway and staring. He'd never really seen another omega in heat before. It was interesting to see similar heat symptoms in an omega that wasn't his own.

"Can we come in?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Oh, _oh_. Yeah, I'm so sorry!" Daichi stepped to the side and ushered them in. He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it because all he could smell was the tangy scent of citrus. It was almost overwhelming. With the door finally closed, Iwaizumi gently nudged Oikawa further into the entryway. 

"Sorry that we're a bit late," Iwaizumi eyed the decorative clock hanging on the wall. "Traffic was shit and Oikawa started in the middle of it, and I had to make sure he was doing alright." He gave Daichi a barely there smile, "how're you? And Sugawara-kun? Has he started yet?" 

"It's alright," Daichi waved a nervous hand in dismissal of Iwaizumi's apology. "I'm good, and so is Suga. He hasn't sta-" There was a high keen from the bedroom and an intense wave of lavender that had Oikawa whining in response and Iwaizumi sniffing the air almost appreciatively. "Never mind," Daichi stated.

Oikawa said nothing as he staggered towards the bedroom, leaving Iwaizumi and Daichi alone. The older man stuck a hand in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a chocolate bar. "I brought this for Sugawara-kun... For afterwards. I remember you calling me and asking if I could run to the store to get one during his last heat." 

Daichi's eyes softened at the candy bar as he took it into his hands, "thank you." He bowed slightly before walking to place the treat onto the kitchen counter. 

"No problem. I suppose it's kind of late to ask now, but you're still good, right?" 

"I'm still good," Daichi affirmed, turning to face Iwaizumi head on. 

With a simple nod, Iwaizumi tilted his head to the bedroom. He could hear shuffling and whining. "Shall we? It sounds like they've started without us." 

Daichi gulped and nodded too. He let Iwaizumi lead the way even though they were in his own apartment. He noticed the familiar bag Oikawa had been holding was now on the floor empty of its contents. There were shirts and jackets he recognized as belonging to Oikawa and Iwaizumi tucked in amongst Suga and Daichi's own clothing items. Suga had willingly let Oikawa add to the nest in order for him to feel at ease in a place where he had never spent his heat before. 

The two were standing in front of the bed. Suga was kissing and licking into Oikawa's mouth like he had done so many times before. Desperate little whimpers were leaving his mouth as Oikawa's nimble fingers ducked into his loose sweatpants to grasp at the man's cock. It only took five simple tugs before Suga was spilling over, gasping into Oikawa's mouth as he struggled to calm his breathing. 

At the distinct smell of cedar, Suga turned his head towards his alpha. "S-Sorry, Daichi," he apologized, stumbling towards him. "I couldn't wait, I needed something to take the edge off. S'okay?" 

Smiling softly, Daichi pet his omega's hair. "S'okay," he confirmed, "but I'm here now to take care of you. Let me."

It wasn't a question or a request; rather instead, it was an order. One that Suga was more than happy to follow. He cupped Daichi's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Daichi worked to strip Suga of his clothes as he kissed him into submission. The bed was soft against Suga's back and he felt a little less frantic when Daichi's jersey had been placed beneath his head. He let his legs fall open so Daichi could make the empty space his own. A soft moan slipped from his mouth as Daichi greedily licked up the slick that had been covering his thighs ever since he'd fully fallen into his heat. It was so dirty, but so hot at the same time. 

Suga lifted a hand to his mouth and stifled a whine as Daichi's own mouth continued to travel up, up, up until it finally enveloped Suga's stiff cock. Daichi licked away the cum from his first ejaculation and didn't let up when he'd gotten it all. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked from base to tip in one go. Suga was so close to coming a second time and they had just started. It was embarrassing how fast he was losing himself. It's not like he could help it, but it didn't make him feel any less embarrassed about it. 

Oikawa had always loved the smell of lavender, even before he had ever first laid eyes on Suga. The smell had become comforting to him ever since he was able to finally put a face to the relaxing scent. Something was wrong though because the comforting lavender scent was beginning to smell a bit rotten.

Oikawa turned his head from his position on his hands and knees. He peered down and across with a furrowed brow, watching the way Daichi scented Suga to get him to calm down. This was supposed to be a good and fun time, so why was Suga anything but?

“Talk to me, love. What’s going on?” 

The tall setter watched Suga expectantly, waiting to hear the answer to Daichi’s question. “Coming too fast,” he murmured, “feels embarrassing.”

“Don’t be,” Oikawa beamed, “I love it when you come, Kou-chan! I came like three times on the way over here, so if we’re getting embarrassed about our orgasms, I should be the embarrassed one, not you.”

Iwaizumi snorted and ruffled his omega’s hair, “you came five times, not three.”

“That’s what I said,” Oikawa haughtily stated. 

Daichi nudged Suga when he noticed his small smile of amusement. “Do you want me to slow down? Tease them out of you instead?” 

Moaning softly at the idea, Suga shook his head, “not yet. Later, please.”

Iwaizumi watched the couple speak softly. It was when Daichi began to scent Suga again that he finally turned to look at Oikawa. He’d dropped his hips to the sheets so he could grind his cock against them. “I’m waiting, Iwa.”

“I see why people call you the Grand King.”

“Oh! You’ve reminded me, I wonder how Tobio-chan is doing…”

With a sharp slap to Oikawa’s ass, Iwaizumi grunted at the mention of the man’s name. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi wasn’t a fan of talking about other people while they were having sex. The only two people who had become an exception to that rule were the men who were less than a foot away. 

Without any prompting, Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa’s hips and pushed two fingers into the omega. The resounding moan he received was enough to make him move his fingers. They fucked into Oikawa’s warm heat and caused the man to cry out once they’d effectively prodded his prostate. Stretching Oikawa open was something Iwaizumi always really enjoyed. It was fun to watch the bold and arrogant demeanor slip away from the man when he had his lover pleasuring him. 

“Hajime, I’m ready, please, please, please,” Oikawa begged, pushing back against the fingers inside him so they’d go deeper. 

Iwaizumi hummed, but didn’t speak. Instead, he observed the way Oikawa’s fingers clutched the sheet beneath him. His thighs were coated in so much slick that it’d dripped down to where his knees were sinking into the bed. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever been this wet before,” Iwaizumi noted as he slipped out of his clothes. He teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against the awaiting hole in front of him. “Why’re you dripping?”

“Because of you,” Oikawa breathed, whining in frustration as he tried to push his hips back only to be stopped by a firm hand. 

Iwaizumi tsked, “I don’t think so. You want to know what I think?” Placing a hand at the nape of his omega’s neck, the alpha lined his cock up. “I think it’s because of Sugawara-kun.” He pushed into Oikawa and relished in the heat surrounding his dick. He didn’t give time for Oikawa to adjust before pulling back and thrusting in again. He was well aware that his omega liked the stretch. “I think it’s because of Sugawara-kun and his scent. Did you ever tell him about that lavender scented candle you bought? The one you sometimes light when you touch yourself?”

To hide his blushing cheeks, Oikawa hid his face against a stray pillow. “Hajime,” he whined. He wanted to tell Iwaizumi to stop talking, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t secretly like it. He peeked over to find Suga staring at him, pupils blown wide. Oikawa watched as Suga’s eyebrows furrowed inward, mouth dropping open as Daichi dicked into him deep.

“Oh, were we keeping that a secret?” Iwaizumi asked, feigning innocence. He reached a hand around and gripped Oikawa’s cock. His thumb quickly swiped at the head before using the precum there to help give him a firm stroke from tip to base. “I probably shouldn’t mention how hard you come when I talk about him then…” Oikawa whined and shook his head. He would very much appreciate it if Iwaizumi did not tell Suga about how fucking weak he was for him. “No? How about we just show him instead?” 

Iwaizumi corkscrewed the fist that was still jerking Oikawa off. His whole body shuddered at the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn’t stop himself from whining loudly as even more precum dripped from his cock. 

Suga tried to turn his head away from the overwhelming sight in front of him, but was stopped by a firm hand gripping his jaw. “Watch,” Daichi ordered, voice gruff with arousal. “Watch him come just for you.”

Suga gasped at the choice of words just as Oikawa whimpered weakly. His mind went blissfully blank as he orgasmed in front of watchful eyes. He shook through it as his eyes rolled up behind pale, fluttering eyelids. He heaved in a breath once his pleasure had peaked and was beginning to ebb away. 

Iwaizumi carefully pulled out before gently flipping Oikawa over onto his back. He was even mindful of the wet spot Oikawa had caused. At the sight of Iwazuimi’s face, Oikawa huffed.

“That was so _mean,_ Iwa-chan.”

The alpha hummed softly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Oikwawa’s lips. “I’m sorry, pup. You liked it though.” 

“Not liked,” Oikawa corrected, “loved.”

“Good, it seems like you weren’t the only one.”

Suga blushed at Iwaizumi’s smug tone. He glanced up at Daichi and quirked an eyebrow at the smiling man. “Just so you know, we can’t walk by the fruit section of the grocery store without Suga mentioning Oikawa. He says your citrus scent is much better than the actual oranges and lemons.”

“Daichi!” Suga gasped. “I can’t believe you just told them that.”

“I think it’s really cute actually, Sugawara-kun,” Iwaizumi complimented. 

Suga briefly wondered if he could blush any redder. He gently nudged Diachi away from him until the man pulled out. With trembling fingers, Suga manhandled Daichi into laying down on his back. He sank down onto Daichi’s cock and hummed appreciatively when Daichi bent his legs at the knee so he had better leverage to push his cock up into Suga. He didn’t stop until he was balls deep and had Suga moaning into his mouth. 

“I’m close,” Daichi murmured between heavy kisses. “M’gonna fill you up.”

“Please,” Suga begged. 

He’d been yearning for Daichi’s knot ever since his heat had started. 

Daichi reached a hand up to pinch at one of Suga’s nipples. The resulting whimper caused him to smile softly. His other hand traveled to his lover’s nearly red cock and he grunted at the feeling of Suga clenching down. He could feel his knot starting to form. It kept catching against Suga’s rim with every thrust he gave. The anticipation of being knotted was enough to push Suga closer to yet another orgasm. 

He looked over at the sound of Oikawa’s breath hitching. Iwazuimi had lifted the omega’s left leg so it was resting on his shoulder. This gave him more leverage to shove his quickly forming knot into the trembling man beneath him. 

“Too bad Sugawara-kun’s an omega,” Iwaizumi grunted, “right, Tooru?” 

“Hajime, please,” Oikawa begged as his arms came up to wrap themselves around the man’s back. He didn’t even know what the hell he was begging for. Was he begging Iwaizumi to hit deeper? Thrust harder? To stop talking?

Suga had to force himself to look away. He peered down at Daichi and planted two shaking hands onto his chest. Suga pushed himself down onto the twitching cock inside of him before thrusting up into the hand that was still gripping his own cock. He felt like his head was spinning. There was so much he was feeling right now. He was overwhelmed by the sight of Daichi watching him with dark eyes, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Oikawa tossing his head back. He couldn’t handle the scent of oak, cedar, and citrus. He was smelling so much fucking citrus there was simply no way he’d be able to look at oranges and lemons without getting hard. This moment was going to be seared into his brain for the rest of his life, and he wasn’t the least bit mad about it. 

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi,” he mumbled, “knot me, alpha, _please_.” 

“Yeah,” Daichi breathed. It was the only thing he could think to say. 

It was clear Iwaizumi wasn’t lost for words because he started talking, his voice thick and sultry. “It really is a shame that Sugawara-kun’s an omega, isn’t it?” He’d repeated his question from before, but this time, he kept speaking. “What would you do if he was an alpha? If he was the one fucking you into the mattress instead of me? I bet you’d beg to have him inside you like this. You’d die to have him pop his knot in you.” 

_“Shit,”_ Daich hissed, pressing his head into the pillow as Suga slammed down onto his fully formed knot. Suga shouted at the feeling of finally being full, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he orgasmed. His thighs trembled on either side of Daichi’s torso as he clenched down hard around the man’s cock. His come spurted out of his dick to form heavy white lines onto Daichi’s chest as he worked through it. 

Beside him, Oikawa sobbed at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s knot catching on his rim for the last time. His orgasm wracked through his body and he could barely keep himself from leaving deep scratches against Iwaizumi’s back. He settled for biting down onto the man’s shoulder and whining as his dick pushed out one last streak of cum. 

It was deathly silent as the four men worked to catch their breaths, especially the two omegas. Suga leaned down so his chest was against Daichi’s. He placed his head on the man’s shoulder and watched through half-lidded eyes as Iwaizumi carefully rolled himself and Oikawa over. Similar to Suga, Oikawa was now situated on top of Iwaizumi. The tall omega weakly pulled a blanket over himself and the couple beside him. 

“Was that too much?” Iwaizumi asked as an afterthought. 

Suga snorted as he laughed into Daichi’s shoulder. “Not for me.”

“Me neither,” Oikawa murmured softly.

Iwaizumi looked to Daichi. The latter cleared his throat and shook his head. “Not too much… Far from.”

Iwaizumi gave a barely there smile as he looked Daichi over. He had an urge to kiss him. He was laying close enough to him that he’d be able to easily do so, so he did. Daichi grunted at the feeling of having another alpha’s lips on his, but he didn’t pull away. Oikawa and Suga watched the two with appreciative eyes. 

After pulling away, Iwaizumi carefully patted Daichi’s blushing red cheek. “Don’t make it weird, Sawamura-kun. I couldn’t help myself. You’re hot, you’ve been so since high school.” 

“T-Thank you,” Daichi stuttered meekly. 

Suga grinned tiredly and ran a gentle hand through Daichi’s hair. He yawned and snickered when it caused Oikawa to do the same. 

“You two should sleep while you’re able,” Daichi stated. “I’m sure you’re both due for another wave soon. Once our knots go down, Iwaizumi and I will get up and grab some snacks and drinks.” 

The two omegas nodded in unison before settling down for a quick power nap. Suga was so tired, yet he was also comfortable and warm. It was the perfect condition for him to unconsciously start purring. Oikawa opened his eyes at the sound and watched as Daichi pressed a kiss to the temple of the omega whose eyes were still closed. 

“That’s cute,” Oikawa slurred tiredly, referring to the purring. He let his eyes fall shut, but not before reaching a hand out to gently take a hold of Suga’s. “Kou-chan’s so cute.”

Daichi spared Oikawa a quick glance before doing the same to Iwaizumi. He blinked in surprise when he realized Iwaizumi was already looking at him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked carefully. “Was the kiss out of line? I should’ve asked you first. We’ve never talked about the aspect of you and I within this whole thing.”

“I’m okay, and so was the kiss. I, uh… I liked it, so…” 

“Good,” Iwaizumi murmured. The last thing he wanted was to make Daichi feel uncomfortable. 

“I know their heats aren’t over yet, far from actually, but I wouldn’t mind doing this again in the future. Only if you and Oikawa are okay with it too, of course. I wouldn’t wa-” Iwaizumi stopped Daichi’s nervous rambling with another kiss. 

“Relax, Sawamura-kun. We’ll do it again for sure. How’s your knot?” 

Daichi experimentally tried removing his softening knot from Suga. He moaned softly as it barely slipped past his rim. Iwaizumi gave a quiet grunt of his own once he freed himself from Oikawa. Shuffling from beneath their omegas was relatively easy since the two were so tired. 

After grabbing a damp cloth from the bathroom, Daichi wiped himself and Suga clean while Iwaizumi did the same to himself and Oikawa. Not seeing the point of clothes, the two alphas headed for the kitchen. It was comfortably silent as they both began to gather snacks and drinks to bring back to the bedroom. 

Iwaizumi looked to Daichi when the man began to unconsciously give a purr of his own. It was a lot deeper than Suga’s, but it still provided the same feeling of comfort. Iwaizumi definitely knew he could get used to this, whatever the hell _this_ was. It didn’t even really matter honestly. All that mattered was Daichi and the intermingling scents of lavender and citrus that could be smelled all the way from the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
